tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Warren/Traits
Personality Adam was a geeky but otherwise normal kid before he found out he was a witch. He is however a loud, outspoken character. He talks, he moves, he does his best to fill a room to the brim, and he doesn't seem to be able to stop or even pause. He has ADHD, for which he takes medication – not always appropriately, as he tends to abuse his drugs when he needs to avoid sleep to practice magic, but it does also seem to do the job of keeping him settled during his high school classes. He has trouble keeping his thoughts or attention on a single path, jumping from point to point in a way that makes sense to no one but Adam. The general assumption most people have of Adam is that he's a socially awkward motor mouth, and his tendency to not make a whole lot of sense when explaining his leaps in logic (or just conversation) doesn't do much to counter that. Adam doesn't always respect personal boundaries. He doesn't mean harm by this behaviour, and mostly does it because he doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with being curious or (overly) attentive. This is Adam’s main problem: he doesn't think his decisions through or consider the effects they may have on other people. A lot of the trouble Adam gets into would be easily avoidable if he stopped using magic. Adam has a deep drive to be liked. As a teenager, he's still trying to find his feet in the real world and wants to make as many friends and experience as much as possible. Like certain subjects, Adam can obsess over a single person to the point of embarrassing himself. For the longest time he held an intense but unrequited love for fellow classmate Juliet William. Their relationship grows into a strong friendship before the pair began dating for a year and half before they break up after Adam leaves the circle. Adam also loves his father very much and often worries about his safety and tries to keep him out of the world of magic. Adam is not the bravest, meaning he's significantly quicker to back down, though it does depend on just how seriously he takes the threat to his person and whether or not his coven or his father will be in danger. He can be rather narrow sighted, focused on one goal or person to the point of detriment to himself or others. This is part of Adam’s obsessiveness; one path, one goal, one person, because he simply doesn't have the attention span to work beyond the immediate. Adam is arguably the weakest of his coven, fearing becoming like his mother and turning to dark magic, thus not truly developing it to its full potential. Powers and Abilities Adam was the second in the circle to discover his powers after Juliet William came to him with her Book of Shadows. Along with Juliet, he started the circle in the Wicca way of life. It is possible that Adam is the most powerful witch in his circle, due to his Warren bloodline. What he lacks in formal magical training he makes up for it with raw power. Adam is afraid to use his magic because of his bloodline which has been tainted with dark magic due to his mother’s use. His father has made it clear the same could happen to Adam. Channelling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess a unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. Witches Brew: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties.